Translucent Symphony
by Cerveza
Summary: Naru/Hina. AU, present-day. They met at a standstill. She was a wreck until he came along and taught her to fall in love with the snow.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For your record, I've never actually seen snow and I know nothing about piano playing. I took the imagery purely from my deluded brain. So if anybody notices any mistakes in the way I describe both, please be so kind to excuse this humble soul. **

**And since this is an AU, I have to make up names of places as well as alter some information for the sake of the story. Just hoping I'll pull it off. *crossfingers**

**Happy reading, wonderful readers. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Konoha is crowded. Far too crowded.<em>

She held her breath against the harassing chilly air as soon as she walked out the door and immediately regretted her decision to postpone buying a new umbrella after the old one broke yesterday. She zipped her coat further up her throat as if it would ease the surrounding cold.

About three minutes on the sidewalk her shadow passed a shop window. Her sable hair was already swathed in snowflakes, giving her the impression of having a bad case of dandruff. She shook them off, dispatching irritation at the weather.

Unlike most people, she never liked snow. The fact that she was born in winter didn't seem to help her recollect one single good moment happening during the season.

When she was ten years old, her little sister demanded them to play in their garden. Their father was away until evening, and Hinata was given the duty to babysit her until he came back because the servants were away for holiday. It was snowing badly and everything was blinding white and slippery. She was unwilling to get out of the house on such weather, but her little sister threw such an aggravating tantrum that she eventually complied. Knowing Hanabi, Hinata better submitted to her request before the younger one went off running to tell their father how 'unpleasant' her big sister was.

Father always favored Hanabi.

He always said that she was a prodigy. True, that at such a young age Hanabi has already mastered complex sets of compositions that Hinata herself barely pulled off. She used to watch in silence as Hanabi played a sonata other little girls her age normally had never heard of and succeeded in earning an actual applause from her father, along with some "Good job" or "That's my child". He never said that to Hinata. The best she'd ever get was "You're not too disappointing." There had been no praise, no swift pat on the head, no nothing more than that.

Her mother passed away when Hanabi was eight months old. Mother had always been in a frail health as far as Hinata could remember. Hinata never had the chance to say goodbye. She was getting home from school that day, taking her time strolling along a desolate creek on the way to her house. She had had an arrangement with her personal chauffer beforehand to let her play for some time on the woods nearby—under his supervision, of course. Her father and mother must be too busy taking care of her newborn sister anyway. She didn't feel like coming home in a hurry.

She remembered arriving to a gathering of people, all wearing the same expression that got her puzzled. She ran inside to find her father by her mother's bedside, asked him what happened, and only gained a frozen stare as a reply. She didn't understand; her mother was simply sleeping, that's all. She recalled Hanabi's screams from the next room and the sound of one of the servants trying to soothe her down. Hinata touched her mother's cheek to wake her and was startled to find how cold it was.

And then her father spoke, "She was so much like you."

Hinata looked up, hoping.

"She was too weak."

Above all things, those words were the ones who were able to slice their way into her very core and resided there.

Hinata grew watching her little sister reaped all the compliments until she stopped trying to do the same. Soon she withdrew from the world around her. A slight appreciation was what she sought for, but rejection was all she could manage to get. Over time, her speech started to stutter. Her sentence would come out broken and unheard, and then ridiculed. She preferred silence.

That day with the fierce snow, as she obliged in taking Hanabi outside to play, she could feel the cold start clawing down her skin. Hanabi was dashing back and forth, cackling merrily as if oblivious with the icy surroundings.

"Look! The pond is freezing. I wonder how the carps are doing under there."

Hinata was trembling to her bones. "C-can we just go back inside, p-please, Hanabi?"

Her little sister rose and shouted, "Race me to the pond, sister! Catch me and make me go back inside!"

"N-no, Hanabi, please…"

Hanabi stopped. Her eyes cast an oddly mature glow.

"I'll tell Father you won't play with me."

She had said the magic word.

Hinata sighed and, ignoring her numbing toes and the glassy surface, rushed to get Hanabi.

She forgot she was still wearing her indoor sandals.

Hanabi was too quick for her; she swerved sharply right before Hinata's hands were able to clutch at her shoulder. Hinata lost her balance, arms waved for a support but could find none. She landed face first on the frozen ground after her foot hit one of the ornamental stones near the pavement.

Her nose was bloody, her ankle twisted and shin fractured. Her father came home not long after, saw her state, and commented, "Make sure not to hurt your wrist next time. Unless you want to give up playing the piano for good."

Her father's chauffeur help her bandaged her foot and took her to the hospital. Hinata felt tears streaming down her cheeks that had nothing to do with the pain on her leg. She had hated snow since.

The twenty-two year old Hinata Hyuuga quickened her pace, endlessly checking her wristwatch to make sure she still got some time left before the concert began. Her boots was slipping every so often on the snowy sidewalk. The concert building couldn't be reached by the subway train. It left her no choice but to take a taxi, something she had barely ever done before in her whole life.

_I don't even know why I am doing this._

She left her house at the age of eighteen. It was the day of her high school graduation. She brought her diploma before her father and, gathering her courage, articulated her request.

"I w-would like to move out."

Her father simply glanced at her.

"You won't survive out there without me," he said.

"On the c-contrary, Father," she replied in a more defiant, slightly shaking tone. "_I will."_

She turned her back at him, walked away, and had never come back since.

Out of her savings, she rented a condominium not too far from the music school for children where she took a job as a piano teacher. Perhaps the condo was too small and plain for some, but enough for her and her modest income. There, she had never felt more at home, even in comparison with her childhood at her family manor.

Although it reminded her of all the things she had hated in her life, she couldn't erase her love for the piano. It defined her, represented her; its tunes were her unspoken words, its melody her covert emotions, and each and every curve of the notes on the musical sheet were her concealed plea. Her fingers were the mediator between her and that clandestine world, where nobody but herself had the access to.

One day, after four years scarcely with any contact, Hinata got a surprise visit from Hanabi. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. In spite of that, she exhibited a quality that could make one shivers in her vicinity. Hanabi drank the tea Hinata served her with a cool uncompassionate look on her eyes; the look that Hinata had only seen belonged to one other person. Her father.

"Sister," she began. "I want you to come to my solo concert."

It was not a request; it was a command, an imperative. She had possessed the authority. She had used to having people obeyed her orders without protests.

Hinata gazed at the invitation Hanabi passed her. She had known about the event, of course. Hanabi's face was all over; on the newspaper, the posters on the walls of buildings, even on the bulletin board on her workplace. A young pianist from the prestigious Hyuuga family was making her first inclusive concert. There were rumors that even the Prime Minister was invited.

"I'll try." Hinata said. It wasn't a promise.

"It would... be good if you do," Hanabi lifted her eyes to meet hers, and for a millisecond Hinata could see the ice melting within them. It vanished right away to be replaced by her usual glacier glare as if it was never there.

"Father also would like you to come," Hanabi continued. "He is well."

Hinata didn't deem the information to be particularly essential to her knowledge. She didn't question further.

After Hanabi left, Hinata pondered at the invitation lying on the table she still had not touched. In eloquent letters, the words _The Night of the Fireworks: Hyuuga Hanabi presents Her Performance of the Century_ were inscribed on the surface. She didn't see her name on the corner of the paper where the invitee's names are usually written. Instead, it said _Oneechan. _'Big Sister'.

Tears started pooling on her eyes.

So this Saturday night she found herself under the January snowfall, looking for an unoccupied taxi. Again she zipped up her collar and tightened the scarf around her neck, aching to go back under the snuggly warmth of her kotetsu. But right at the moment a taxi stopped in front of her.

"Ogasawara Hall, please," Hinata spoke when she entered.

"You got it," the driver readily stepped on the gas. The road was still clear in the neighborhood. It ran smoothly while Hinata gazed at the smudgy window. She couldn't help but to wonder how long has it been since the surface last experienced being transparent. She darted her eyes to the front pane, where the windshield wipers made noisy squeaks as they rub away snowflakes, its whiteness became a distinct background for the spiral-shaped ornament hanging from the rearview mirror.

Hinata had to stifle a giggle when realizing that the upholsteries and the major part of the car's interior were colored in eye-popping bright orange. Even the steering wheel. Yet, the seat leather was wearing thin and there were holes scattered here and there on its surface, showing the rubber foam beneath. Several holes were plugged with candy wrappers. Hinata wouldn't be surprised if she were to find a myriad of gums sticking under her seat, but she chose, wisely, not to check.

Something that resembles a bulging black plastic bag was crammed into the bottom of the driver seat while an empty milk carton was poking from behind the shifting gear. And there was this robust, somewhat familiar smell of something ammoniacal she could yet to put her finger on. It was most probably food, and a salty one at that, but after mulling over it for a minute and still nothing came up, she decided to give the matter up entirely.

Her taxi made its turn to the downtown and was met with a total deadlock. Far to the front of what seemed to be an endless line of waiting vehicles, Hinata imagined thousands of pedestrians flooded the intersection near the train station, as per usual in every weekend. This would surely take a while.

When impatient honks started roaring all around her, Hinata consulted her wristwatch. Half an hour to the opening, and normally it would take at least twenty minutes to get to her destination. Would she ever make it? Did she really _want _to make it?

"Konoha is crowded. Far too crowded."

Hinata jolted. "E-excuse me?"

The taxi driver glanced at her via the rearview mirror. "I said Konoha is far too crowded. Don't you agree, miss?"

From the same surface Hinata noticed that he was grinning widely—a rather unfitting countenance considering the circumstances. As he stretched a sturdy hand to adjust the rearview mirror, the streetlight fell upon it, giving away the view of his well-tanned skin tone. But perhaps his most striking feature was his citrine blond hair; it grew rather untamed halfway down the back of his neck with ends sticking in various places. He wasn't wearing a uniform like other drivers normally did.

"I heard that it is the most populated area in the world," he went on, despite receiving no reply from his passenger. "Boy, it must be really hard to find a person in such a place, innit?"

Another question went unanswered. While this might be a downer to most people, the general rule didn't seem to apply to him. Again he observed his passenger's reflection and asked, "So, anyway, what are you going to Ogasawara for?"

Well, she would be a complete jerk if she didn't respond to that. "I'm going to a concert," she muttered.

"That piano concert? The one by that- uh, what's his name... That pianist Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter isn't it? Hyuuga Hanabi?"

Hinata nodded, ignoring the bitter twisting in her stomach.

"Yeah, I see the posters practically everywhere I look," he gave a short chuckle. "So, you like classical music?"

She was about to correct him by saying, _It's not really classical music, _but quickly repressed the urge. Instead she simply offered another nod.

"Well, not me. I'm more of an alternative kind of guy. Strong vocals, expressive lyrics, gritty melodies, the sort. To be frank, I never really get classical music. I call it 'sleepy music'. You know, because I can hardly stay awake when listening to it."

Yet another silence. It wasn't that she didn't want to speak; it was simply because she could not figure out what to say. He was nice, she'd give him that. Most people never really find it interesting to strike a conversation with her unless it's absolutely necessary. Granted, he was a taxi driver—being attentive is what he was paid for.

Still she had to admit feeling a bit warmer inside.

Or, maybe it's just because of the heater…

She leaned back at her seat and tried to inhale as much of air that wasn't contaminated by the lingering aroma. It turned out to be not as easy as she thought it'd be. Having to bear with this smell until the unidentified amount of time it would take until she reached Ogasawara left Hinata wishing she hadn't gone in the first place. She started questioning whether there was such thing as a silver lining in this type of situation—God knows how much she needed that right now.

**- to be continued -**

* * *

><p><strong>A review for my thoughts? :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter; written in a rush amidst my very slow progress of term paper.  
><strong>

**Happy reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quite a while had passed, yet the queue still hadn't stirred an inch. The sound of traffic started increasing in volume and quantity. Hinata saw people exited their vehicle to find out what it was that had caused such a big holdup. A bespectacled man with black bandanna tied around his skull descended from the black convertible beside her taxi with a disgruntled look on his face. He came back a few minutes after, looking even sourer than before.<p>

"Excuse me for a sec," the taxi driver addressed Hinata before rolling his window down and leaned out. "HEY, UNCLE!"

Hinata jumped a little on her seat. Other people turned their heads to see the source of the uproar. Yet, the blond driver remained unaware that his voice only narrowly missed being classified as deafening.

The convertible man, after a good measure of wince, snapped back. "What?"

"What happened down there?" the driver jerked his chin upwards. "This ain't some ordinary traffic."

The man looked like taking his time scrutinizing the driver before informing him gruffly, "There has been an accident or some sort. A bunch of drunken idiots crashed their car on a sidewalk railing. Now the road is closed until God knows when. Fools… Wasting my time..."

"Is anyone injured?" the younger one bellowed, but the man appeared to not have heard him. He continued to grumble after slamming his car door while brushing snowflakes off his shoulders.

"Damn it," the driver landed his fist lightly on the driving wheel. "It is a one way street. We can't just go back and find another route."

Hinata curved her head to see the road behind. From the blurred window she could tell the line of cars was approaching a mile long. Returning definitely wasn't an option.

The blond guy shifted his eyes to the mirror and stared at her. After a few seconds, he said, "Uh, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but... Well, considering we could be here for some time, we might as well converse. I'm Naruto, by the way. What's your name?"

Right, this is just a regular chitchat between a driver and his passenger, Hinata thought. It's not like he _actually_ wanted to know anything about her.

"Hinata."

To her surprise, he turned his head around.

It was the first time she had the view of his full face, courtesy of the streetlight descending from right above them. The driver was still very young, couldn't be a year older than Hinata herself. He had a slightly disheveled look of somebody who had been long since having a proper nurture. Nevertheless, his eyes were the color of clear summer sky, and the way they emitted an audacious and rather childlike gaze made Hinata think of one of her young students, Konohamaru. Not that she was an expert in reading people or whatever, but she was pretty sure the two of them possess similar personalities.

She also just realized how downright attractive he was.

Naruto managed to capture her eyes with his own and split into a heartfelt beam. Distracted, she failed to return his gesture, and instead did one thing she was both most good at and most ashamed for.

She blushed.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata."

Having been so accustomed to it, she was in reality quite struck at his lack of using honorific. She had spent her childhood being labeled 'Hinata-sama' and had been recognized as 'Hinata-san' among any other people interacting with her, including strangers. The only ones calling her by her mere name was Kurenai-sensei, a senior teacher in her workplace, and her very few closest friends.

Nevertheless, that didn't help in easing her bashfulness. Still red in the face with downcast eyes, all she managed was a tiny nod and a feeble smile.

"So," Naruto resumed his position behind the wheel. "What do you do, Hinata? I guess it's only fair to ask that, since you obviously know what I do."

He tapped the steering wheel in a rapt rhythm then stuck a thumb at her direction. "Your turn."

Again, friendly banter, although quite unusual in its own way. "I'm a-a-"—she hastily disguised her shortcoming by clearing her throat—"I'm a piano teacher."

"Whoa," his eyebrows rose through the mirror. "That's great. I mean, good for you. You must be so smart and all that."

"N-not really."

"I bet you are, though. Not everyone can play and teach that kind of complicated musical instrument. I sure as hell can't. In fact, people keep telling me I can't do a lot of stuff since I was a kid. I would never be able to read, or write, or survive. I'm just gonna be another piece of trash littering this city. They say I'm _bound _to be a failure. Meh. Right now I may be only a cabbie, but someday I will show them how wrong they were. I'm gonna prove to them I am _meant _to be _somebody_. And I never go back on my word."

That was indeed something Hinata would least expect to hear from a total stranger. His tone, which was rising at every syllable he made, was brimming with such determination she could not help but to envy. She noticed how his hand curled up into a fist as he finished his sentence. She'd never had that kind of confidence in her life.

"Anyway, where do you teach?" he asked again in a casual air, as though spilling his earlier monologue one could consider as personal to someone he just met was something he regularly did everyday. It might be, though.

"Senritsuzen Music School," she answered after a few seconds of hesitation.

"I know that place!" he exclaimed, much to Hinata's amazement. "It's not too far from Ichiraku. That place serves _the _best ramen in the entire world, ya know. I come there all the time. Have you ever been there?"

"Um, no. I don't, uhm, I don't really like ramen."

"_You don't like ramen?"_ Naruto responded as if she just said she'd never heard of oxygen. "Seriously?"

Unsure how to react, Hinata nodded again.

Naruto still looked baffled, shaking his head several times. Eventually he said, "You wait until you dine at Ichiraku. Believe me, it'll change your life."

_Doubt it, _she mentally piped in.

"Hey, maybe someday I could take you there!"

Hinata wasn't sure that she heard that part correctly.

"You know, as your taxi driver," he added. "The company's number is in the back of my seat. You can ask for me specifically if you like. Just mention the name, Uzumaki Naruto."

_Oh. Right._

"I'll… I'll think about it."

"But hey, no pressure though," Naruto half-smiled, and at that moment the traffic began to creep forward. As the taxi glided further Hinata couldn't help but to feel a little crestfallen. Somehow she had an odd desire to stay on the road for as long as it could take.

She had to admire his persistence. Naruto kept trying to engage her in conversation, and after some time, she found herself more relaxed and open—something that astounded even herself. Although they were only small talks, and Hinata knew better to not rely on such mundane matter, they nonetheless helped in taking her minds off the unpleasant emotions evading her brain lately.

Which is why she completely forgot where she was going at the moment.

"There you go. Ogasawara Hall."

If it wasn't for his announcement, Hinata would've never recalled her purpose of travelling tonight. She didn't respond right away, merely stared blankly at the light-bathed building where the event she without any doubt was late for was held. The uneasiness started rushing back. She didn't even bother checking her wristwatch anymore.

"Um, Hinata? You're already there," he repeated in a diffident voice.

With eyes still locked on the building, Hinata murmured, "Can you.. take me somewhere else, please?"

"What? But we just got here—"

"Please?"

She was looking straight at him now. He could detect plea on her eyes, and his confusion lessened.

"Alright then," he sighed. "But where to, exactly?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. J-just… anywhere. Anywhere but here,"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. It wasn't long before his enthusiastic grin returned.

"I know just the place,"

**tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, <strong>far from satisfying, but there you go. :)<strong>**

****Now back to my seemingly neverending school obligation...  
><strong>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. Happy reading, people. :)**

* * *

><p>Having never been familiar with shortcuts and narrow roads in Konoha, she found herself utterly startled upon realizing that they had arrived on her workplace neighborhood in such short period of time, despite the earlier traffic. He parked his car in front of a rather small but lively-looking building—the one she might have acknowledged but never truly recognized until now—on which he told her, "We're here,"<p>

Hinata followed him inside and was immediately greeted by the thick identical odor of the previous closed space she had just evacuated from. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved for finally finding out the identity of the smell, or to be resentful for meeting it _again._

"Welcome to Ichiraku!" saluted a pretty brown-haired girl on the entrance. She was holding a tray filled with four bowls of steaming hot ramen and was in the process of delivering them to a table in the corner. Naruto nudged Hinata to follow him to the counter.

"That's Ayame. She's the daughter of the owner. I don't think she recognized it was me coming, though. The place is always busy in the weekends,"

And indeed it was. Since the restaurant was not particularly spacious, Hinata had to squeeze in between some elderly males with rather large statures in order to get to the counter, causing her to be pressed firmly on Naruto's chest—which, innately, invited back her violent blush.

"Ojisan! Hey!" he called out for the middle-aged man behind the counter who had his back on them. Naruto's shout was buried by the noises from other customers and therefore yielded no response. Hinata had a feeling she knew what would come next and quickly set her fingers near her ears.

"OY, TEUCHI-JISAN!"

Once again, it was proven to be effective. Some customers paused their conversations, heads turned at Naruto in either interest or annoyance. The man called Teuchi finally looked up from the boiler and instantly brightened to see the yelling culprit, despite the latter's action. "Hey, Naruto! Sorry, got a little caught up here. A moment please,"

He slid two bowls and a bottle of sake to her waiting daughter before coming back to Naruto. His eyes grew wide when they fell on Hinata.

"My, my, what have we here?" he snickered, wiggling his eyebrows at Naruto. "You're bringing a lady company. What a pleasant surprise!"

He jutted out his little finger and made a circular gesture with his fist. "She's your _this, _huh? Why didn't you tell me anything, hm?"

"No, no!" Naruto spluttered, his hands flailing, while Hinata's flush increased three times in degree. "She's- uh, she's my friend. My new friend, actually. I brought her here because I really want her to taste Ichiraku's ramen, that's all!"

"Friend, huh?" Teuchi's tone was anything but convinced. Still with one raised eyebrow, he said, "Alright then, I'll prepare two deluxe tonkotsu ramen with extra toppings especially for you, my favorite customer, and," he paused to give Hinata a smirk, "your lady _friend._"

Feeling glad they could find an empty table at last, Hinata sat down breathily as Naruto appeared to be talking with Ayame near the counter. Hinata saw them laughing together, and from the way Ayame reached out her hand to pat him softly on the cheek, she couldn't help but to sense a pang of disappointment.

A few minutes later Naruto caught up and sat down in front of Hinata who was struggling to keep her face neutral.

"I hope you don't mind coming here this abruptly," he began. "I figured, since you told me to take you anywhere, I might as well change your mind about ramen. Besides,"—he turned sheepish—"I'm starving…"

Come to think of it, Hinata hadn't eaten anything since lunch either. Right at the middle of his sentence, her stomach gave a long rumble, albeit faintly, but loud enough for both of them to hear.

"…And something told me that you _are_, too,"

His airy remark only made Hinata wish she could dunk her head into the boiling pot in the kitchen out of severe embarrassment.

She was saved from flustering even harder when Ayame came to serve their order. She granted Hinata a warm smile before saying, "Enjoy, Naruto-kun!", and winked at him.

Hinata faced her bowl with mouth hanging open. The portion was _enormous. _In addition to the already huge amount of noodle, there was a mountain of roasted pork slices and at least five types of dumplings scattering around matter how hungry she might be, she surely would never be able to finish even half of those.

"Dig in!" Naruto proclaimed gleefully, and proceeded to eat his meal in the speed that would make even the God of Wind jealous. Hinata took a swig of the soup. She closed her eyes as warmth from the broth sent the cold on the rest of her body away. Not her most favorite food in the world, but it still was delicious all the same.

"It's good, innit? Told ya so!"

Hinata's eyes snapped open to discover his eyes boring on her intently, his head slightly tilted. She immediately resumed her coloring.

It didn't take long until she soon enjoyed herself and her food. She willingly transferred her excess toppings into Naruto's bowl when he asked her whether she was going to eat them, mentally chortling at his unconcealed keenness in devouring them. Ayame came back a few times to bring them some hot sake. Although she was being really friendly to her, Hinata kept feeling the nagging urge to ask.

"Are- are you guys, um..." she gulped, bracing herself for the answer. "Are you guys dating?"

"Who- Me and Ayame? No way!" Naruto stated, barely incomprehensible through overstuffed mouth. He did a big swallow and added, "She's been like my older sister since I was twelve. She already has a boyfriend anyway. I'm not supposed to tell you about this, actually. It's sorta our secret. Even her old man himself still hasn't got a clue."

"Why doesn't she tell him?" she queried further over curiosity mingled with silent relieve.

"Well, maybe because Iruka's way older than her. Well, he's not _that _old, but still. And he isn't exactly successful… if you want to call it so. Uncle Teuchi is a bit old-fashioned about those things."

Hinata made a noncommittal sound. She felt like trespassing a private territory after hearing this, so she went back to slurping her noodle without any more question.

"So how about you?"

Her chopsticks slipped a little from her fingers. "Um, sorry?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked brusquely, eyes fixed on hers with genuine anticipation.

She shook her head slowly.

"Husband, maybe?"

Another headshake.

"Girlfriend? Wife? Divorced? Widowed? Involved in a passionate affair with a married man or some kind? Or perhaps entangled in a forbidden romance with a member of your own family?"

"No, none of the above," she answered, wholly amused despite herself.

"Cool," Naruto smirked. "It's a snowy Saturday night, and while the rest of us are out there sharing body warmth with their loved ones, we're two single strangers eating ramen in the sea of drunken old men. Not that I mind, though. Cheers,"

He lifted his sake cup, waiting for Hinata to do the same, and took a sip. Hinata, never really much of a drinker, watched him wiped his lips with the back of his hand as his azure eyes grew softer. There was something magnetic inside them that prevented her to look anywhere else.

After just one cup, however, he put the flask aside and told Hinata somewhat guiltily that if he were to have some more, she would probably be the one who had to drive him.

* * *

><p>In the end Hinata's prediction was true: about three-quarters content of her bowl still remained, while her eating partner had finished <em>two times <em>of his portion. When both of them strode forward to pay, Teuchi shushed them away, mouthing, "On the house." Naruto looked positively delightful as he pocketed back his wallet.

The snowfall had greatly receded by the time they left Ichiraku. Naruto opened the taxi door for Hinata, commenting that he had one more surprise place to take her to. It wasn't before she was back inside the orange color explosion that it occurred to her that she was practically being kidnapped. Strangely—or perhaps not, she didn't mind just the slightest.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Due to my final thesis examination at the end of the month, I think I will not update the story up until sometime on October. So to those of you wonderful readers who enjoy this little trifle, I truly hope you can stick around—because really, what am I without any of you?<strong>

**As for now, thank you so much for reading. Care for a bit of review? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Phooey.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next thing she knew, they were perching on top of his car hood, parked on the side of a lonely road on the hills surrounding Konoha. Being positioned approximately two hundred feet above the city ground surely made one appreciate the minuscule multicolored spots under the blanket of whiteness way below, Hinata thought as she drank in the view. Having him as a company made everything even better. Even the cold air had been entirely disregarded, if not forgotten.<p>

"Wait, so you don't like ramen, and you hate snow," he gabbed between laughter. "Geez, what part of life do _you _enjoy, missy?"

She had always preferred to keep her deepest passion to herself. But this time she didn't feel any reluctance to share it. With great details, she described to him the thrill shrouding her every pore every time she played the piano. She barely stuttered once.

Despite his loquaciousness, Naruto was a great listener.

"You must really love piano," he remarked after she finished.

"What makes you say that?"

"You talk about it the same way I talk about ramen."

She laughed.

"Can I ask you something, though? You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

Looking into his eyes, she knew there were no reasons to say no. "What is it?"

"Why did you decide not to attend your sister's concert tonight?"

But of course, that still came as a total shock as she struggled to keep her mouth from dropping open. _How__ on __earth __does __he__…__?_

Correctly interpreting her bewildered silence, he chuckled and said, "Your name. It can be written in the exact same letters as her family name. I figured it'd be logical if you were related. Besides, you both- hold on,"

He reached out his hand to pluck a chip of snow stuck on her bangs. Heat tightened in her belly when his fingertips brushed past her forehead.

"You both have the same eyes," he finished with a smile. "So?"

She didn't have to be worried to tell. It was him, after all. She was safe.

"I was... scared."

His raised eyebrows were urging her to carry on. And so she did.

She never thought before that telling the story of her life could be that easy—and surprisingly relieving. She could feel the burning weight on her chest, the one she had been carrying almost all her life, gradually starting to disappear. It was strangely foreign, yet miraculously deliberating.

"I c-can't bear to meet father again after all this time. I don't hate him, I never do. I still respect him. Nor do I ever hate Hanabi. But, having to repeat the very situation that has thrown my whole life away to misery, th-the same unhappiness..."

She tucked her chin to her knees. "He was right. I- I am weak_,_aren't I?_" _she said. _Stupid__ watery __eyes._

After some moments of silence, Naruto finally spoke.

"I understand," his voice was soothing. "But I don't think you're weak."

He took another snowflake on his palm and asked her to take a look at it.

"What do you think of it?"

She wasn't sure where he was going with this, but she told him anyway. "White. Cold. Plain. Um, f- fragile."

Naruto gave out a chuckle. "Fragile, indeed. Heck, you can just crush them that easy and they're gone. But I always think that it's the nature's way to tell us that there still so much more than what meets the eyes. You see-"

He held up her hand and slid the flake on to it. "There might be thousands, millions, trillions of these, all the same from the outside. But when you look really close, you'll know that each of these things is formed by six sided crystal. Each crystal has a unique pattern, different from any of the other. That's what makes it so beautiful.

"I guess I want you to remember how intricate things actually are when you're willing to look closer. What is in the surface barely tells you anything. Same thing goes to this one girl sitting right beside me right now,"

Hinata looked up to his soft smile.

"The way she described snow is like how she described herself. She keeps saying that she is weak, without thinking how strong she is on the inside."

As cheesy as it was, Hinata knew he was right. She watched the newly formed droplet slipping to the crevices of her palm and thought about how everything in her life had built her to be she was now. Struggling, hurt, but surviving.

She caught him staring unblinkingly at her again and she swore she would do something about her pathetic blushing. Those startling blue eyes were too much of a distraction.

"I-I think we should go back," she looked away from him. "It's almost morning."

He squinted at the upcoming light on the horizon.

"Right," he nodded. "We should."

* * *

><p>Hinata looked out the front window as the taxi sped across the melting snow. The approaching sunrise painted the sky with countless shades of temperate colors, illuminating the warmth inside the car as well as the one kindling inside her heart. It had been one of the best nights in her life. She didn't dare calling it a date—because it wasn't, was it? They just met. They merely ate out together. And watched the snow-covered city lights together. And shared stories. That was all. Besides, he was a <em>taxi <em>_driver. _There was still that tiny thing called the _fare._

_When was the last time I went on a real date, anyway?_

The annoying part of her brain reminded her about the night four or five months ago, when Kurenai insisted on setting her up with a guy whose name she could barely remember now, and how she stayed silent almost the whole night and got him obviously bored, and he ended up going home with some other girl she found at the bar...

That night with Naruto felt _way_ more like a date than any of her previous experiences combined.

"This your place?"

She would have preferred him to not see the dingy little apartment she called home, but she nodded nonetheless. He stopped his taxi right before the front porch. Before Hinata could react, he already opened the car door for her. Again.

"Th-thanks,"

Why, oh why did she have to stutter?

Naruto bounced after her with a whistle. As she put her keys into the lock, he broke the question she had dreaded all along.

"So... This is goodbye, then, isn't it?"

Hinata wished she could just say no, just say how much she wanted him to stay. Addressing grudges on herself at times like these wouldn't help, as usual.

"I had a really g-great time," she murmured, staring fixedly at his worn-out shoes.

"Me too." She knew he was trying to catch her eyes.

"A-about the fare-"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. I was actually off duty last night. Notice the absence of the uniform?" he gave his jacket a swift tug. "My shift ended right with the passenger before you. I had intended to take you without any charge from the first place. Consider this as a favor of the day."

This indeed was far from her expectations. She had anticipated him mentioning a hefty sum of price after their trip and was already willing to cut back some of this week's budget for it. It was worth every cent after all.

"Thank you," she added lamely.

Naruto did not respond.

Hinata inhaled a deep breath. Silver linings in clouds have their ends anyways, and this was theirs. At least it was nice while it lasted.

"Goodbye, Naruto-ku-"

Her words were interrupted by the sudden gentle feeling of his hands cupping both sides of her face and the softness of his lips on hers. For a blissful eternity she was catapulted far into space, failing to recall she was still alive and breathing as her insides did several applause-worthy somersaults.

"I'm so sorry!" indistinctly she heard his voice blurting before she landed back on solid ground. Regaining her focus, the first thing she saw was the rueful expression on the face of the perpetrator in question. He had taken a few steps back, one arm at the back of his head, ruffling his already tousled locks. For the first time since she had known him, he looked outright nervous.

"I didn't mean to come on to you like that. Geez, I'm such a jerk. You're welcome to- slap me if you like."

He proceeded to bow deeply while repeating his apology. She was too dumbfounded by the impact of his action before to utter anything.

"You know what, I think it's better if I just leave. I mean, you need your rest, and I got to get work, and uh- anyway, I'm so _so_sorry. I promise you I'm not a pervert. Please don't report me. I'm just gonna leave you right now."

As his figure started turning away, Hinata hastily grabbed a handful of his clothes without thinking. She knew that her crazily pounding heart had befuddled her common sense and she most certainly would regret it later, but at the moment she didn't care.

"Don't- don't go. It's okay,"

His steps halted.

"I… I kissed you back, r-remember?" she breathed, putting her entire courage on the line. "I don't... I don't want this to end. So please don't go,"

For a moment he kept his stance and silence. She was almost left pondering whether she had made the most humiliating mistake in her life before he turned around and lowered his head once more.

Their second kiss was longer, hungrier—she found it curious how much she craved for the taste of ramen lingered on his mouth. The pleasant jolt crawling throughout her body was better, if possible, than what the piano had always given her, and as she dissipated under their contact she couldn't help but to smile.

They pulled back and he stroked her nose gently. "Well," his blooming grin mirrored hers. "I guess it wasn't goodbye after all."

* * *

><p><em>Snow<em>_ is__ not __that __bad,_ her mind echoed in a singsong voice. For once, winter actually brought her something good. It brought her to feel something she never thought she could have again; a genuine, flawless happiness. It brought her to him.

As she stepped inside, head still in clouds, she immediately spotted her landlady's bulky figure and hostile look. With Tora that ghastly cat of hers glaring from her puffy bosom, the woman shoved the phone at Hinata. "A call for you," she stated acidly.

She ignored Hinata's inquiry of 'from who', and thundered back upstairs while muttering darkly about impolite young people and late mahjong game. Hanabi's sharp tone pierced Hinata's ears soon after.

"I've been trying to reach you all night. Your mobile's off. I had to call information center to ask for your apartment phone number."

Her grip tensed on the handset. "I'm sorry I didn't come. I-I-"

"Forget it," Hanabi cut her short. Her voice was oddly distorted, almost unfamiliar. Hinata already felt an icy jab seconds before she heard Hanabi saying,

"Father is in the hospital. He's dying."

**tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, s-h-a-l-l-o-w. I clearly have to practice more in making clear and effective sentences. Bleh.<strong>

**Until then. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So… this story has (sorta) been resurrected after buried deep enough under the avalanche of real life. Unfortunately, I still can't promise any routine updates. I know. I suck. :V**

* * *

><p>Cardiac arrest, they said it was. Father collapsed at his seat as soon as Hanabi finished playing. If the mayor wasn't among the audience, the ambulance probably would never get there on time. The traffic literally split in half to let them through.<p>

"It's because I was rubbish," Hanabi rasped.

"Don't say that."

They were the only ones sitting on the hospital bench outside the emergency room. Hanabi was still in her concert nightgown, but dark strands were now coming down from her once elegant bun and her fading make-up smudged her pale cheeks. She bit her lower lip every time she drew breath.

"He was disappointed at me, I can see that," Hanabi's stare was set fixedly at the floor.

Hinata wanted to scream at her face, itching to tell her how Hanabi had not the faintest idea what it felt like to dissatisfy their father, to feel worthless and unable to measure up, but instead she simply put her arm around her sister and drew her close. Nobody said anything else for a while.

The doctor stepped out of the emergency room and cleared his throat. "He wants to see one of his daughters-"

When Hanabi eagerly stood up, the man looked perplexed.

"Uh, which one of you is the eldest?" he said.

Hinata felt Hanabi's eyes burning holes at the back of her head as she followed him back to the room.

The machine on father's bedside gave out periodical blips and Hinata had already hated the sinister sound. She hadn't seen the man in four years—at least not in person. A few months ago, when he made a TV appearance on a show, he looked as superior and smug as she had ever remembered. But now she barely recognized the weak, skeletal person lying behind the curtain.

The scene from the day her mother died flared inside her mind.

The doctor murmured something about giving them privacy and walked, but Hinata was already approaching her father.

"Otousan?"

His sallow lids opened.

"Hinata," a hoarse voice scratched its way out. "You're here."

"Yes, father."

"Not a day goes by that I didn't regret letting you walk out on me. But you reminded me too much of her... I just couldn't bear it."

"Otousan, perhaps it's better if you rest for a while-"

"I have a little time left, my child. Please, just listen to what I have to say."

Hinata nodded in obedience. 'Please' is a word he hardly used, if ever.

"Did your mother ever tell you that the day that you came into this world, we were having one of the worst snowstorms this country has ever seen? Yes, we were so desperate for the warmth of the sun back then.

There was this place near the countryside where your mother and I used to go for a picnic when we were young. You could see the clearest blue sky from there. And the sun, the sun was never too hot, but always warm enough.

That's why she named you Hinata. 'A place where the sun shines'. She wanted you to shine through the darkest and bleakest of times. And you do, daughter. You've always been her sunlight when she most needed it.

I've always had it easy with my family and our fortune. She came from a different background, but it didn't stop her to stand up for me for good and bad. Being me, I took her for granted. When my compositions rose to fame, she said I changed… and I knew I did. I just wouldn't admit it. I was never there, even when her health began to waver. I guess at that moment, anything just felt easier than seeing her. I became less of a husband, and even lesser a father. I failed you both, over and over again.

When Hanabi was born, I thought I could start over. But before I knew it, your mother was already gone… And I'm forever left with my heartless self. I shut you and Hanabi out. I became the worst father you never deserved. It wasn't your mother who was weak; it was me. I let my ego consumed me and in the process I lost those I care about the most.

Despite everything… please know this, my child. I love you, with all my heart. Please make sure to let Hanabi know of that too, and that I am always proud of her.

I know I couldn't possibly make up for what I have or haven't done as a father. I will understand if you choose to hate me, spite me, detest me... Just, please, forgive me. I am so sorry…"

"N-no, father, stop," Hinata lips trembled. "I don't- There is nothing to forgive. I've never hated you. Not for one second."

Hiashi grasped her fingers and to Hinata's bewilderment, pulled them to his heart. It was probably the most he had touched her.

"Thank you, my child," Hiashi smiled. Hinata felt her throat welled up to see him this serene and brittle at the same time.

"The reason I am telling all you this and not Hanabi, is because I have one request for you before I go. Would you be willing to do it for me?"

"Anything, father,"

"Can you… play me a song… even for the last time?"

Though understandably reluctant at first, the doctors eventually agreed to carry Hiashi, tubes and all, to the waiting hall in the next building in the hospital complex. A grand piano used for decoration was displayed at the center. This time it was about to fulfill a dying man's wish.

It was a chestnut-colored Bösendorfer Model 290 Imperial, polished to the point where one can see their reflection on it. Hinata took a deep breath as she opened the front lid and swiped her fingers across the keys. She felt the familiar tingles on the contact, the surge of excitement not unlike meeting a dear old friend. Her father watched her from nearby, with Hanabi, a doctor, and a nurse on each of his side.

Then she started playing.

Hinata recalled the time when she first heard this song. It was on one of her mother's birthdays. She was heavily pregnant with Hanabi, sitting at her family's piano and playing the somber tunes. Her coal black hair almost touched the waist of her satin blue dress. Hinata had never heard, nor seen, something so sad and so beautiful at the same time.

"Your father is out of town, sweetie," she said, when Hinata asked why he wasn't there to celebrate with them. Hinata already knew the repetitive answer all too well, so she went on to ask about the composition her mother was playing.

Her mother plopped Hinata beside her.

"It's called _Der Leiermann, _by Franz Schubert. You remember Schubert, don't you, darling?"

Hinata nodded. "It sounds so sad, kaachan_._"

"Smart girl," her mother beamed. "It is, honey, it is. This is the closing song of Schubert's composition named _Die Winterreise, _or_ '_Winter Journey'. It's about a poor lonely man who lost his love and wandered in the snow. Do you want to hear the story?"

"I love stories!" Hinata said, bouncing up and down on her seat.

"Are you sure? But like you said, it's really sad."

"I promise I won't cry, kaachan," Hinata gave her utmost serious face, bringing her mother to chuckle and pat her head.

"Alright," and along with her piano, she sang, her soft voice permeated the almost-empty house.

"_There, beyond the village, stands an organ-grinder man;  
>With numb fingers, he plays as best he can.<br>Barefoot on the ice he totters to and fro,  
>And his little plate remains forever empty.<em>

_No one listens to him, or looks at him, or cares at all  
>While dogs snarl and chase him<em>

_But still he wears a smile  
>Without fear nor disappointment<br>As he turns the handle round and round…"_

_And the wanderer asked, 'Shall I join you in your journey?_' the present-day Hinata continued in her mind as she almost reached the end. _'Will you play the music for my song?'_

She pressed the final note just as she realized that her cheeks were damp.

_I cried after all, didn't I, mommy?_

Her father's voice sent Hinata to look up.

"It was the song _she _used to play," he said, close to being comprehensible. "Thank you, my daughters. Thank you…"

From those steel eyes Hinata could see tears streaming down. Then slowly they descended, and then shut.

* * *

><p>The next day's newspaper was stamped by similar headlines: the Fire Country has lost one of its greatest musicians.<p>

Unrecognizable faces, all clad in black, flooded the wake. Almost no different to that day nearly twenty years ago. The picture among the flower arrangements and _ihai. _The seemingly endless monotonous chants from the sutra blended with sickening incense smoke smell. And a timid little girl, too small to understand, too scared to run home, was still there inside her.

Hanabi wasn't much to talk to in the entire proceeding. She divided her time between sobbing and being absolutely silent. To Hinata's consolation, her cousin Neji had flown all the way from Kumogakure where he was studying violin. It had been years since he last saw him. He hadn't been much of a talker either, but at least his familiar presence calmed her in a way.

The numbness Hinata felt had nothing to do with the cold, but more to seeing the priests lowered down the urn of her father's ashes into the ground, right beside her mother's grave. Hanabi gave an audible cry, and was quickly comforted by one of their elderly maids. Neji stood unmoving beside Hinata before offering his hand on her shoulder. Beneath all his formality and rigid posture, Hinata knew her cousin is gentle-hearted. She put her hand on top of his, thanking him in silence.

If only it were possible to conjure that unruly blond hair and unrelenting grin out of thin air. The world could crumble apart for all she knew… but everything would be all right.

As the evening fell the mourners began dispersing. Neji walked Hinata and Hanabi to their car before bidding them farewell, having to catch a plane back to Kumo. After Neji left, Hanabi finally spoke.

"Now I'm all alone."

Hinata turned to her. "Of course not, Hanabi. You still have me."

"But you won't come back home with me, will you?"

Hanabi was close to tears again now. Hinata opened her mouth, even though she didn't know how to answer the question, then stopped when she sighted a lone white chrysanthemum and a piece of note resting on top of the car hood. She reached out to read the messy scrawl:

_Hinata,_

_My biggest condolences for your father's passing.  
>I'm sorry I didn't come to the wake or the burial. To be honest, I don't have proper suit for the occasion … all I got is this orange jacket. So I just kind of watched from afar. I really hope you don't mind.<em>

_Again, I'm so sorry for your loss._

_-Your Cabbie_

_PS: I'll be there if you need me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Der Leiermann <strong>_**from **_**Die Winterreise **_**belongs to Schubert. I only provide a loose translation from various sources.**

**Until we meet again. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! **

**I have decided to end this story with this chapter. **

**I realize that there are still a lot more ground to cover, and the chapter itself might feel rushed. But this story has been around for quite some time already. I don't feel the need to prolong it too much further.**

**I might write again some time in the future when I feel like it.**

**Thank you for still sticking up with me and Translucent Symphony.**

**Until then. :)**

* * *

><p>For maybe the seventy-fifth time in the past week, Hinata found her fingers hovering on top of her phone screen. She hesitated, then punched in a series of numbers, then stopped, then deleted them. A few times she was <em>that <em>close from pressing the dial button, before changing her mind all over again.

Since her father's passing, Hinata had moved back in with Hanabi, although she flat-out refused to leave her job at Senritsuzen. Hanabi wasn't around the house much anyway, as she was too busy recording and performing. Hinata understood that this was how her sister came to terms with her grief.

As for her own, Hinata knew that the only thing she needed is courage, to finally call the number on the back of the piece of paper he left that day.

She dropped her phone back to her coat pocket and turned around to face a hefty amount of wavy black hair and intense whiff of honeysuckle.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata looked up to the older woman she had been calling a mentor and a friend since as long as she could remember. Kurenai's hands are on Hinata's shoulders, her eyes were brimming with concern.

"I know you probably sick of hearing this, but are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hinata said, and added with a meek smile, "really."

Kurenai continued to look at Hinata in apprehension. "Of course you are. Anyway, I'm just about to ask you to have lunch together... but I'm afraid it won't be possible at the moment."

"Oh! Don't w-worry about me, sensei. I am perfectly fine, don't mind to –"

"No, not that, dear. It's because there's someone in the hall looking for you," Kurenai said, smirking. "_A guy. _And a damn fine looking one I might say._"_

Hinata's insides jolted up to the ceiling. "Who?"

"You better go check for yourself," her smile was spreading from ear to ear now.

Hinata came out to the hallway – and he was there, indeed. Hands inside the front of black-auburn jacket, he was bending forward at the signboard to read one of the notices posted there. His eyes were screwed up in concentration under the same ruffled bangs Hinata had been imagining to run her fingers through ever since they met. Her heart began to pound like a madman.

"Hi," she mumbled, not sure if he could hear her. But he did. He turned his head immediately and gave her that grin of his – the one that jellified her knees and tingled at her toes.

"Hey, Hinata!" he was amiable as always. He looked cleaner, more groomed. Hinata had to fight the urge to lean closer and breathe in the smell of fresh soap from his neck.

She racked her brains for something to say, and ended up blurting, "Why are you here?"

_Not nice, Hinata, _she frowned at herself.

"Well, I wanted to see you," Naruto said without missing a beat. "I left you a note at your father's funeral with my number on it. I was worried you never got it. Wait, did you, though?"

Hinata spluttered. "I-I-I did, but- um, but-"

She closed her eyes to catch her breath. They'd kissed before. There was nothing more to be awkward about. If anything, he was her real home.

"I was too shy to call you," she finally said. "I… I didn't know what to say, or- or where to begin. I was- _am- _still not sure of myself. I have never… felt the way I feel about you right now. And it makes me scared. Something k-keeps holding me back to say how much I- I- I need you. How much I miss you."

Then an eternity of silence passed.

Her eyes were still closed when she heard a chuckle followed by calming, warm voice tickling her ears.

"I know," he said. "That's why I came here."

She could feel her entire anxiety subsided as she opened her eyes to meet his bright ones.

"When I said I'll be there when you need me, I meant it. Can you trust me on that?"

She nodded. Yes, she could trust him. She'd always known, but now she was sure of it. More than anything.

"Let's talk more over lunch, okay? I won't take no for an answer, because I almost wrestled that attractive but intimidating lady to get in here. Asking me who I am, how I know you, what do I want with you, all that stuff. God, isn't she scary…"

He opened the door and turned to her.

"Come," he said, and she stepped forward to welcome his reaching hand.

* * *

><p><em>The organ grinder-man is no longer alone. No longer ignored in the snow. The wanderer had come to join the journey. And play the music to his song.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>end.<strong>


	7. Extra Chapter

**Okay, I admit. This story needs to be given the treatment it deserves. That's why I've added this extra chapter/sort-of-epilogue written from Naruto's POV starting from the day they met.**

**With this, I officially kiss the story goodbye.**

**See you guys again in another time, soon. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>If it were an entirely different universe… I might have a better chance to be happy.<em>

Another morning. It was snowing again, clouding his window with dazzling soft starkness. He never stopped feeling fascinated by the view. It made him think of another time, another land, another existence, perhaps, where everything is bright and white and peaceful.

_Unlike this crappy city, _he thought, cheek still on the pillow while he watched the snow falling in slow motion. The irritating sound of traffic outside was his daily wake-up alarm, signaling him to go get his day started, but he didn't care for now; he just wanted to enjoy some minutes looking at snowdrops in silence.

The clock struck seven.

Naruto yawned. He had to face today too, eventually. He kicked the blanket aside his futon and made his way to the bathroom.

Breakfast was always instant ramen, just the way he liked it. He split the chopsticks, then tested himself if he could balance each of them on the tip his forefingers while waiting for the 3-minute to pass. His longest record was twelve seconds. He still hadn't broken it.

It only took another three minutes to finish the contents of the cup. He threw the empty package to the trash and glanced at the window before heading out.

"Nice to see you again, snow," he grinned.

* * *

><p>Other drivers nodded at him in greeting when he walked through the taxi garage. He nodded back. Most of them are older, and unlike Naruto, had wives and children to go home to at the end of the day. He didn't really converse with them that much.<p>

He was about punch in his arrival when he felt a warm hand clapping his back.

"Morning, Iruka-sensei. What's with that goofy smile?" Naruto turned to squint at the man in the ponytail, the company's head mechanic, who was beaming ear to ear.

"Morning, Naruto! Ah, it's nothing," he said, showing that it was obviously not 'nothing'. "It's just a _really _lovely snowy day, isn't it?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Eh. Sure."

Iruka barked a short laughter and turned his attention back to the car engine he was examining. The man might still be in his early thirties, but life had seemed to get the better of him. Creases had begun to form on the outer corner of his eyes and mouth, and there was a gash of visible scar across the upper part of his nose, courtesy of some encounter with a gang of thugs when he was barely seven years old—but he fought back, and survived. Since his father's death, Iruka did his best to make a living in the streets without straying to the wrong path. Having grown up in an orphanage, Naruto understood how difficult that must be. They both were used to fight their fight alone. That's what brought them together.

"Wait, I knew it," he said, as a sudden realization hit him. He leaped to Iruka's side and nudged him hard on the ribs. "You scored another one with Ayame-neechan, didn't you? Hmmm?"

Iruka's expression confirmed everything. The grin, if possible, grew even wider, and goofier. "Well…"

"No wonder you look so weird this morning," Naruto said with the sharpest of smirk.

"Ah. Someday you will get someone special on your own too, and then you'll understand," Iruka said brightly.

Naruto merely shrugged. It wasn't that he never thought about it; it's just not exactly his priority. Girls are like an exotic but hostile creature: they lure you in with their looks and charm, only to snap their jaws at you when they think you're getting too close. He just didn't get them. He once spent a greater part of his childhood crushing on a girl, but it took him some time to learn his lesson that it wasn't meant to be. Now he preferred to let the fate decide it for him.

He looked up to check a large whiteboard informing each driver's schedule. Since this was the second Saturday of the month, company policy allows him and some other drivers' to take their units for the rest of the night and return it the next morning. This was his favorite policy, because he liked to take his cab for a trip to Ichiraku Ramen Bar or to Konoha Hills and watch the city from the heights on those few hours he got left before dawn. He confirmed his attendance and buttoned up his uniform.

"Anyway, I'm heading out now," he said to Iruka. "Might drop by Ichiraku later tonight. Wanna send Ayame your love?"

Iruka waved him away, smile never left his face. "It's okay. She knows."

Naruto gave him a thumb-up.

Even after knowing him almost his whole life, Naruto had never seen Iruka as (foolishly) cheerful as he'd been since he started going out with Ayame. He'd liked her since forever, but only managed to pluck up the courage to ask her out five months ago. Although the part where they needed to keep their relationship secret from her father was a bit unfortunate, it didn't make him any less happy.

_Happiness, eh, _Naruto pondered as he drove his taxi to the busy road._ What does it feel like, actually?_

The red light lit up and he braked at the intersection. The walls beside him were plastered by numerous posters of a girl sitting before a piano, her sleek black hair was swirling down one of her shoulders, a touch of smile lingered on her lips as she seemed to be observing something on the upper right corner. Her eyes were vivid violet.

Such unusual, yet mesmerizing, eyes.

_The Night of The Fireworks Concert by Hyuuga Hanabi, _the posters said. So the girl was Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter. The national treasure. One of Fire Country's most beloved musicians, and whose music Naruto couldn't stand hearing without at least yawning.

Naruto had to admit that was a smart wordplay. 'Hanabi' means fireworks. Maybe if he were a rockstar and had to hold a concert, he'd named it _Naruto and the Celebration of Giant Ramen Dumpling. _The poster would consist solely of a huge literal-naruto standing on top of a gigantic ramen bowl. He chuckled at the thought.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of his shift and snow was still falling.<p>

Feeling relieved, Naruto promised himself he'd take the last passenger of the day after-hour, free of charge, before popping in to Ichiraku. It was the least of a treat he could give himself, and maybe he would make that lucky Miss/Missus/Mister's day as well.

It turned out it was a Miss.

Naruto caught a pleasant flowery smell when the woman got in. She was about his age. He didn't get a good look until they hit a deadlock, on which he tried to strike a conversation with her. It was indeed something he usually do to his passengers—some were friendly enough to talk back, some possibly even too friendly, and some others would give nothing more than a cold scowl that declared annoyance. He was used to it and he never gave too much thought.

That moment, his guts somewhat told him that his beautiful passenger needed someone to talk to.

The traffic was evidently merciless due to some accident down the road, but he was secretly grateful (for the jam, not for the accident). It gave him the advantages of knowing more about the girl. Hinata, that was her name. He immediately realized that he liked saying the word.

She worked as a piano teacher, so she must be smart. Her workplace was just some blocks away from Ichiraku—and yet, she told him she didn't like ramen. It gave him a sudden itch to change her mind at the matter. If anything, he took ramen very religiously.

She spoke in a coy voice, often stammered, but that didn't matter to him. Besides, don't call him Naruto if he couldn't get her to speak up even if it was a little bit. He had that power on people, Iruka once pointed out.

He did enjoy speaking with her. She was clearly attractive, but there was something else that drew him in. He felt that they could disclose a great deal of stories with each other if she weren't just his passenger going somewhere not that far, unfortunately.

When they arrived at the concert hall that hosted Hyuuga Hanabi's concert, he was intrigued to see her hesitation. There must be something behind her ultimate decision not to go inside.

It wasn't until then that he noticed her breathtaking eyes, and the resemblance in her name with the one stamped on the posters he'd been reading from all over town. Even Naruto could put two and two together.

And then she asked him to take her someplace else. Naruto thanked the universe for being awfully kind to him that night. He didn't know it was just the beginning of a good thing.

* * *

><p>Of course Ayame-neechan would tease him about her just like Teuchi-jiji did.<p>

"She's just someone I just met," Naruto scratched the back of his neck, in actuality hoping he could say otherwise.

Ayame cocked her head. "…but you _totally _wish she's something more,_"_ she cooed. "Geez, Naruto-kun, I can read your face like an open book."

"Shut up," Naruto hated blushing when it was him who does it. "Speaking of which, your lovestruck _boyfriend _said hello."

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame pinched his upper arm so hard that Naruto squealed. "Mustn't talk about it here, remember?" she said it through gritted teeth, although the bustles and hustles of the place would certainly drown their voice. Naruto pouted, "It hurts," and Ayame had to laugh despite herself. Her sunny disposition might contribute to her overall cuteness, but her pinches were lethal.

"Just be good to her, kay? She seems like a real nice girl," Ayame patted his cheek. It was her second-favorite—and way less painful—sisterly gesture for Naruto. "Now go keep her company. I'll bring over some sake."

Hinata blushed a lot at the course of the evening, though. He thought that it was cute. She might not share his enthusiasm for a hot, steaming, mouthwatering bowl of ramen, but watching the soft flutters of her eyelashes as she gulped down the broth sent strange shivers down his spine. He was glad that she was single too. It would be inconvenient to meddle with someone else's romantic business—because although he didn't expect it, he was attracted to the girl.

Which is why he didn't mind sharing his special place; that one sheltered spot on Konoha Hillside with a straight view to the city below. It was his best place to be alone—the twinkling dots of lights had a somehow calming effect for him. He never had to think about anything there. Not his past, not his vague future. Nothing besides savoring the scenery.

He never brought anyone before, but with her… it just felt right. Talking to her came so naturally that he wondered if he knew her in a different universe.

Leaning on the car hood, he listened to her mentioning her dislike of snow and conveying her passion about piano. Her eyes were alight with excitement when she described the feelings surging through her skin whenever she played, and he couldn't help but to smile. She loved the thing, that's for sure. And because it's him, he just needed to know.

She was surprised, understandably, when he inquired her about her sister and her concert. He caught her eyes with his and he could almost sense her internal debate whether to trust him or not. Even when she settled on not telling him anything, he'd understand. He was still essentially a stranger.

Her voice slightly wavered by the bitter memories, but she went on anyway. He poured her his entire attention. And with that long dark hair framing her faintly pink but dignified face, Naruto had never before seen anything so beautiful.

_She was like snow._

He couldn't shake off the feeling that she was like him when he was a child. Scared. Lonely. Unloved.

So he showed her what snow meant to him, and felt delighted when it got her to smile. After that, it was difficult to keep his eyes off her.

* * *

><p>Naruto had felt many emotions in his life, but nervous wasn't one of them. At least not until about the second he walked Hinata to her front door.<p>

He attempted a whistle to fake casualness. In truth, his nerves were wreaking chaos like a million of tiny critters scratching their claws all over his insides.

The night was magical. It went even better than he could imagine. But now came the morning and he was absolutely clueless. Must they really part ways? Was last night only a fleeting good dream that meant to not last?

No, Naruto never ran from a fight before, and he surely wouldn't now. _I won't let this be goodbye._

He went for it and kissed her before he could change his mind… Then it occurred to him that she might not be ready after all.

He would never do anything to any girl without her consent, so he jerked back from the kiss and apologized to her, again and again. She just looked dumbstruck; probably because she couldn't believe he was brash enough to pull such an outrageous move. He decided that maybe it was _indeed _had to be farewell. Magical night or not, reality had come barging in to shatter the illusion. He started to walk away.

But she stopped him and said she, too, didn't want this to end.

The next kiss was so incredible he'd find it hard to believe it really happened. As he gazed down at her delicate, blushing form, it struck him: _so this is what happiness feels like._

* * *

><p>No matter how hard Naruto tried to hide it, Iruka'd be damned if he didn't notice. He'd known Naruto since the kid was a gap-toothed juvenile in oversized T-shirt, whose hobbies include spray-painting city monuments if he knew he could get away with it. Just because the one that stood before him right now was a twenty-two year-old man who'd spent the whole day grinning like a total idiot, doesn't mean it make him any less decipherable.<p>

"So who's the girl?" Iruka confronted him brusquely. The blond scrambled for a response that didn't involve choking on his lunch. "Uh," was all he could come up with.

"'_Uh-_san?' Is she a foreigner?"

Naruto glared. But he yielded anyway.

Sitting at the office canteen after work, he told Iruka about his encounter the other day with the 'most amazing woman he'd ever met', and the way she made him feel. Iruka couldn't help but to burst out laughing when Naruto described the feeling of kissing her as 'beating Ichiraku's ramen by a long shot', because _that's _definitely saying something.

"Wait," Naruto paused. "You're not gonna tell Ayame-neechan about this, right? She'll tease me to death!"

"Are you kidding? _Of course _I will! We don't keep secrets from each other, Naruto."

Naruto could merely sulk. Iruka resolved into an affectionate chuckle: this kid hadn't grown up after all.

"So what is this lucky girl's name?"

"Hinata," Naruto said, his eyes glazed. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Iruka looked positively staggered. "Is she Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Wait here, I gotta get something-"

Naruto, eyebrows knitted, watched him went off and came back a few minutes later clutching this morning's newspaper in his hand.

"I think you better get to her now," Iruka pointed at the sentences printed largely on the front cover. "She just lost her dad."

* * *

><p>Naruto felt horribly out of place when he arrived at the funeral. Everyone was so nicely-smelled, so well-dressed that he was convinced their suits alone cost at least three-months worth his salary. There were some faces whom Naruto only recognized from televisions among the crowd: actors, musicians, TV personalities, the like. He caught a glimpse of two uniformed men at the entrance—<em>the freakin' funeral even got its own security guards, <em>he thought, disconcerted. Naruto looked down at his sad piece of clothing and eventually refrained from coming in. He loomed over the gate, eyes searching for the reason he came here.

They have finished cremating the body, it seemed, and now the urn was carried to be laid in the ground. As if to make everything more melancholic, snow had decided to descend again unceremoniously. Among the flocking black mass contrasting with the white drizzle, Naruto finally saw her. He swore the forlorn softness of her feature would bring even the strongest men to his knees.

He had to fight the urge to stomp over there to her presence, to hell with others, but decided against it. All in good time. He just needed to be patient, something that he learned in life the hard way.

The mourners' cars were lined up neatly outside the gravesite. A few quick questions here and there and he figured out which car the Hyuuga girls came with. He scribbled his note in a hurry and left it on top of the hood.

He understood that she would require some time. So he waited. It wasn't an easy feat for someone like him; his mind wouldn't quit her it was near maddening. But something told him it was necessary.

When she needed him, he'd know, and he'd be there.

* * *

><p>The woman was undoubtedly pretty, with long flowing black hair, full lips, and supple figure, but all the pleasant feature didn't make Naruto any less uncomfortable. With her arms crossed, she eyeballed him from head to toe, as if evaluating every inch for any possible defect.<p>

"And you know Hinata how?" she said.

"I told you, we're friends," Naruto frowned.

"_Friends. _Of course. Any particular reason you decided to meet her in the middle of the day when the two of us just about to have lunch?"

Naruto sighed, visibly annoyed. "Can you just tell her I'm here, please?"

She didn't move at first, merely resumed on giving him a scrutinizing look. Finally she said, "Fine. Please wait here," and she was gone.

Naruto busied himself with reading the brightly colored papers pinned on the signboard. There was a large one containing the list of teachers working in Senritsuzen, along with a small photo for each and short summary detailing their birthdays, favorite composers, favorite food… he made a mental note to take her for some zenzai sweet porridge some time in the future.

"Hi," came a timid voice from his right. He smiled. God, how he missed hearing it.

He only wanted to make sure if she got his number; she really didn't have to say a word to explain herself. But she did. Eyes shut, face bright red, she uttered her confession—hearing those words _'How much I need you,' _from her, he knew that she was in fact _his_ another land, where everything is bright and white and peaceful.

He moved closer to her ears and addressed her with a gentle voice. "I know. That's why I'm here."

_To stay with you._

As they walked out the building with hands around each other, he realized with a warm smile that he wouldn't need another universe anyway. They have found each other.

* * *

><p><strong>fin-<strong>


End file.
